Orthodontic brackets are adhered to teeth. Each bracket has a slot therein that receives a wire which extends between multiple teeth. The wire is used to exert force on the teeth to obtain movement thereof. The upper and lower walls of the slot are typically parallel and straight along their entire depth.
The parallel walls may make it difficult to place the wire into the slot, especially when the width of the wire is very close to the width of the slot, which is often the case. For example, when the parallel walls defining the slot have linear surfaces at the entrance of the slot, it can be difficult to insert the wire therein. Additionally, the configuration of such a bracket only allows for adjustment of the teeth through the force of the wire against the bracket, however, there is no ability to rotate or adjust the position of a portion of the bracket with conventional orthodontic brackets.
Therefore, there is a need for an orthodontic bracket which allows for easier insertion and/or positioning of a wire within the slot of the bracket and also for a bracket which may allow for additional adjustment(s) on the tooth.